


The Child

by TheSchubita



Series: Metamorphosis [3]
Category: Godzilla (2014), Godzilla - All Media Types, Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Kind of a plot, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men, only compliant with the new movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSchubita/pseuds/TheSchubita
Summary: She then dares to look up, up, up into Gojira’s eyes.
Series: Metamorphosis [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597816
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of this ☺ 
> 
> This is super short ha ha.
> 
> This is not beta'ed. I also only watched the 2014 and 2019 movies and have no other knowledge, so if you're like, a die-hard fan of all the media there will likely be some wrong interpretations, sorry in advance.

Gojira moves to sink down into the deep waters again, leaving Rodan and the New One to their nest of fire and ash.

It will not be long, now.

.

A human child has approached Gojira, bravely, foolishly, though it doesn’t move further. It is speaking, and while Gojira cannot speak the human voice anymore then the humans can speak their voices. Still, Gojira understands. 

Its voice is not so different than from the human who had ventured far into Gojira’s home, and then they recognize it; it is the child that had approached Mothra, trembling as she is now – the stench of fear mostly absent, but still trembling. 

This is why Gojira liked the humans, wished them to survive and surpass their expectations – some of them have the potential to become something more, something titanic.

She then dares to look up, up, up into Gojira’s eyes, and there is light behind them, and Gojira listens.

It is almost here, she says. 

Danger, she continues. 

Help, she asks them, of them. 

Gojira roars, and the child is laughing.


End file.
